Ensuring that the driver can see road conditions, oncoming traffic, pedestrians, and other obstacles is of paramount importance to the safe operation of any vehicle.
Prior approaches have the washer fluid nozzle located on the wiper arm, instead of being an integral part of the wiper blade itself, while others have the washer nozzles which are located on the hood of the vehicle. Critical to any wiper system is the generator used to heat the washer cleaning fluid. In addition, the fluid is prone to freezing in cold temperatures as temperatures drop. Also, the spraying of the fluid across the windshield is not uniform, leading to over-spraying some portions while under-spraying other portions.                U.S. Pat. No. 8,866,053 (Berdut-Teruel (discloses a permanent magnet thermal generator having a rotating chamber with an attached optionally rotational heat element in close proximity to one or more permanent magnets. The relative motion of the heat element to the magnetic flux from the magnets results in heat generation and in some cases in levitation. Clothe driers, air furnaces, water heaters and other systems incorporating a permanent magnet thermal generator are also set forth.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,245 (Bell) discloses a permanent magnet eddy current heat generator apparatus. The generator has a thermally insulated working fluid reservoir containing a working fluid and an elongate stationary ferrous metal tube disposed in the reservoir with an elongate permanent magnet rotatably mounted inside the tube that, upon rotation, causes the tube to become heated due to the eddy current generated in the tube side wall and the heat from the tube side wall is transferred to the working fluid in the reservoir. An elongate working fluid heat pipe has a first end connected with a working fluid reservoir outlet and a second end connected with a reservoir inlet. The elongate permanent magnet is rotated by the shaft of a motor electrically and magnetically insulated from the working fluid and elongate permanent magnet. A pump, also driven by the motor shaft, is connected in fluid communication between the working fluid reservoir outlet and the heat pipe to conduct working fluid in a closed loop from the reservoir, through the heat pipe, back into the reservoir, and around the exterior of the ferrous metal tube.        
What is needed is an enhanced windshield or headlight wiper system with an integral washer fluid heating system that ensures that the washer cleaning fluid is available at all times when it is needed the most.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention provides a new and improved cleaning fluid vaporization system which overcomes the problems of the prior art.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a permanent magnet thermal generator that utilizes a plurality of permanent magnets; the plurality of permanent magnets provide for and change the magnetic strength produced by the magnets; and the strength produced by the magnets is varied by removing or adding removable substantially identical permanent magnets.
An object of this invention is to provide a permanent magnet eddy current heat generator which utilizes water or other fluid as a working fluid to heat said water or other working fluid.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a permanent magnet eddy current heat generator that uses heat produced by eddy current generated by a permanent magnet rotated by a small electric motor to heat a working fluid which, in turn, heats said working fluid.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a permanent magnet eddy current heat generator that is simple in construction, reliable in operation, and economical to manufacture and service.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification and claims as hereinafter related.